The present invention relates to jewelry for the ear or other flesh piercing jewelry by facilitating the addition of ornamental elements to plugs, tubes, posts, or other flesh piercing jewelry which are placed in a pierced hole and sometime expanded in the ear lobe, eye brow, lip, navel, nose, nipple, etc.
Plugs, Posts, Flesh Tubes and other flesh piercing jewelry are commonly worn in various diameters that vary in diameter from less than one millimeter to sizes as large as desired. Flesh Tubes commonly are designed as a single piece of tube usually with a through hole. Flesh Tubes also generally have flanges on either end to enhance the ability to remain in the hole within the piercing site such as an ear lobe. Some Flesh Tubes are designed to use a removable elastomeric flange such as an o-ring to enhance the ability to remain in the piercing site. Additionally, many Flesh Tubes also are fabricated from two tubular elements that thread together such that they are easier to place in the piercing site. These pieces of jewelry are generally flush with the surface of the piercing site such as the ear and do not posses any dangling elements commonly found in other more conventional jewelry designs.
Conventional post earrings or other piecing jewelry include a wire or post for penetrating skin. A first end of the post is provided with a gemstone or other ornament, and the second end of the post is provided with a removable clasp or anchor. The ornamental component on the jewelry is normally not exchangeable.
It is desired to be able to add ornamentation or a dangling ornamental element to all the aforementioned Flesh Plugs and Flesh Tubes, Posts and all Flesh Piercing Jewelry in general.